Nine Kisses Naruto
by enRei
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's first kiss wasn't exaggerated and certainly not expected. It wasn't a sign of eternal love, nor was it a moment to be proud of. What about the rest? Naruto's POV about his first nine kisses and the story behind them. Beware the AU, OOC and BL.


**A/N : So, I was bored and decided to get started on my stories. When, all of a sudden, this came out. I know you want me to update a lemon; but I reckon, better to see Naruto's side first, how he felt during those nine kisses. Anyways, here it is! Make sure to read, notice any mistake I have, and notify me back on it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and everything connected to it, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. It will probably stay that way for all eternity. **

* * *

><p><em>ICHI<em>

Uzumaki Naruto was never the one to expect something grand or big from life; he accepted what came to him with open hands, tried not to condemn others about it and stayed out of troubles. To him, life was just a big game that he rather not, but was forced, to play. So, like everything he came across, his first kiss was not exaggerated and expected.

He often listened others talking about it; girls glorified it like a sign of eternal love, boys bragged about it like it was the proudest thing they've ever done.

He and his brother, who was probably the only person Naruto ever opened to, just moved to Konoha- small town in the Fire Country from which their parents originated from. The preteen was enrolled into their Middle School Academy section, following the wishes of their father.

Now, Naruto was something alike a loner and a quiet guy; not a dork, but not an emo either. He just liked his alone time very much. No friends to mess with you meant less trouble for him. Therefore, it was no wonder he never tried to make connections in the beginning; instead of asking for attention, he basked in silence. It certainly did not help that he was an outsider in the class; everybody else seemed to know each other.

The day started off normally, Kurama made him a breakfast, ramen, asked about his friend, drove him to school and left. The trouble started when two girls from their class, the pink headed one and the blonde, started fighting about something; screaming really loudly next to him. Naruto raised his head, for he decided to nap before the class started, and looked around him confusedly. There, next to him, sat a raven headed boy, his age, glaring at him. This served to confuse the blonde more; he didn't know what he did wrong. He never once spoke to the boy, nor did he did something to deserve his obvious annoyance.

For a moment, his gaze softened, before he turned his head away. Naruto blinked, noticing the screeching duo standing too close to him, grinning evilly.

"Narutoo, would you please exchange seats with me?" asked the pink one, giving him a very lousy puppy eyes.

"Why?" he asked, not getting the point. And how did she know his name? Ah yes, she must have heard it when he presented himself during transfer. The blonde girl chimed in, starting the fight over who would get his seat, even before Naruto confirmed it.

Naruto gathered that the girls wanted to be next to the duck-butt guy, but as he looked him over, he had to ask himself what they saw in him. He was too pale, always glaring and with a permanent scowl on his face.

When, all of a sudden, Naruto was pushed out of his seat, landing right on his seat mate; the duck-butt.

His lips and nose were hurting, and his teeth chattering; not to mention the shocked and angry glares that were piercing the back of his skull. But all he could do was to stare shocked at his first kiss, for it was, before someone pulled him off.

That was the first day Naruto was beaten to a pulp by a horde of girls; and unfortunately, not the last one. Also, that should be the time when he started fearing them, thus leading his life to a different route.

_NII_

The last year of high school was much different than his first; he now had three so called friends with who he spent all of his time. Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba managed to get past his defenses and include him in their little circle. Which wasn't so bad, all three of them liked his favorite pass time activities; sleeping, eating and pranking. They were called the 'Trouble quartet' by the student's body, and had weekly conversations with the principle. That wasn't so bad, taking in consideration his godmother was the one and often, she would let them off the hook.

Now, it was the time for a school trip, much expected from the rest but a nuisance for the blonde. For that weekend, Naruto planned on going for a visit to his parent's graves, but Tsunade deemed it necessary for him to apply for a trip; seeing as he hasn't been to previous ones at all.

So, he complied, thinking that it could not be that bad. And it wasn't.

They visited some museums, old houses and such, had a lunch break at a restaurant where Naruto ordered his much beloved ramen, and a two hours break for individual sightseeing. During the walk, Naruto wandered in a spacious and picturesque meadow, where he decided to take a nap. He couldn't get much of a rest last night, with Kurama crying over his departure and everything.

With no warning whatsoever, a body stumbled on top of him, their noses hitting and lips locking. It took him four seconds in total, before he jumped away, screaming and wiping his mouths. He recognized the attacker; it was impossible to not. Especially if your second accidental kiss was the same as the first one.

"Why is it always **you**?"

"That's what I wanted to ask." They shared a cold look, both accusing the other, and ran off. And on his way back to the village, and the bus, Naruto's whole face was red and hot, whilst he tried not to think of how the fuck could such a thing happen to him. And not once, but twice already!

Bouncing Kiba quickly took his mind off of it with a good planed prank and some corny, but needed, jokes.

_SAN_

Three weeks after the school trip, Naruto has forgotten all about the little misfortunes event that happened there. He was walking down an empty corridor, shuffling through his bag, thinking how he couldn't wait to go home; Kurama promised him it was ramen night.

He never had time to shriek, manly of course, as he was pulled into a janitor's closet. It was dark and narrow, and Naruto could feel a bigger body hovering over him; letting the panic take over him, he struggled, quite strongly, but to avail. He felt somebody's lips latching onto his; and for a second, he froze.

The memory of his first and second kiss came back; but even during his mussing as to why the fuck was Uchiha kissing him, he couldn't help but wander was it supposed to feel this good. The older boy's lips were cold, but brought a warm, fuzzy feeling with them; the kiss was soft and gentle, something that Naruto never experienced before.

Then again, Uchiha was a guy. Bros shouldn't be doing that with each other, right? Right? Naruto parted his lips, trying to say something, anything, to get the other to stop whatever this was.

He felt wet, slick muscle entering his mouth, running over his teeth and playing with his own tongue; trying to get a reaction. Naruto started pushing it away, confused, which seemed to aggravate his attacker more. He nipped his mouth, ever so slowly. Naruto blushed furiously when he heard a small voice exiting his throat. Was he mewling?

He could feel a smirk against the others' lips, before Uchiha uttered 'dobe' and vanished.

The blonde was left alone in the closet, blushing and stuttering like a girl, stupefied, trying desperately to comprehend the situation. Why did he do that? Was it a prank? Did he find it that enjoyable to see him suffer?

And why the hell did he like it so much?!

_YON_

For two weeks, Naruto avoided the darker teen with all his might, still embarrassed about what happened and his own reaction to it. He thanked the Gods Uchiha didn't say anything; Naruto couldn't live it down if he did. But now, now he didn't have where to run.

Uchiha was standing in front of his locker, dangerously leaning over him, his abyss like eyes glinting amusedly. Naruto was blushing, his eyes wandering from Uchiha to the students around them, who gave them incredulous looks. They whispering amongst themselves did not help his situation at all. And why was Kiba just standing there.

_Help me!_ He tried saying with his eyes, pleading him to do something. Before anyone could move, Uchiha attacked him yet again, and all Naruto could do was stare at him, trying to figure what was going on.

_GO_

… after basketball practice, in the locker room, he was cornered by Sasuke; he refused to call him Uchiha anymore, the bastard didn't deserve it. Licking and nipping his neck, he yet again managed to push Naruto's buttons. By the time Naruto came back from the seventh heaven, he sprouted a couple of brand new hickeys….

_ROKU_

… he asked for a meeting, a private one, behind the school, where he proceeding with yelling his lungs out at Sasuke, demanding of him to stop this game he was playing. Naruto was just about to hear his kiss-stealer's, yes he was promoted, reasons, when the said raven jumped him without a warning…

_NANA_

…Naruto was conversing with his new found friend, Gaara, animatedly talking about new games and stuff, when Sasuke stormed to them, pulled him towards his body and assaulted his abused lips. Two days ago, Sasuke decided they were going steady in front of the whole school (Naruto kicked him in his family jewels, and then proceeded to run the hell out of there before he recovered), which really bothered him. Not to mention those crazy fan girls, who were lurking from the corners… Naruto, decided to let the raven have his fun for now, they were dating, right? And then, the bastard grabbed his butt and all hell broke loose…

_HACHI_

…he was roughly pushed against the door, his boyfriend-turned-fiancé sucking on his lips and neck. Sasuke has just notified his big brother, Kurama about their relationship status. Naruto, who knew from the moment Sasuke said he wanted to meet his family that Kurama would not take it good, was not surprised when the said brother started throwing things at his boyfriend. He probably did not help their case, with his denying of everything. But dammit, he was still confused about his feelings! He didn't know what he felt for Sasuke yet, all he knew was that it was good, it sent shivers down his spine, caused butterflies in his stomach and his head felt unbelievably light when he thought about Sasuke. But most of all, he felt embarrassed to the point of boiling. And those dreams he started having about them…

_KYUU_

… It was not that long after the Kurama fiasco, and the two found themselves in Sasuke's living room, watching some old movie; Naruto didn't pay that much attention to it, all he could think about was Sasuke's long, pale hands and his tomato red, soft lips… Dear God, he was becoming a pervert! He glanced back at his fiancé (they kinda reached agreement they would marry each other after college). It only took one heated gaze of those obsidian eyes, and Naruto was already jumping him. His hands instinctively fondled Sasuke's firm chest, their mutual grinding causing the blonde to moan Sasuke's name incomprehensibly. Naruto, feeling braver, let his hands wander lower, towards his lovers' heated member. Sasuke pushed him back on the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt rapidly. He groaned when warm tongue touched his nipple, Naruto's empty hands grabbing the raven's silky hair…

The lights went on followed by a low chuckle. Blushing furiously, Naruto gathered his stuff and turned towards their intruders. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was smiling at them, whilst Kurama fumed behind him. Naruto paled, already knowing what would happen to his lover if Kurama ever got his hands on him.

"You damn pervert! I told you to stay the hell away from my brother!" Kurama growled. Naruto quickly dressed himself, and deciding it was the best course of action, glomped the red head.

"Calm down nii-chan, Sasuke didn't do anything." Naruto purred innocently, seeing as his brother was in need for that.

"He practically raped you!" yelled Kurama, squeezing the life out of his brother.

".. Can't call it rape if it's willingly…" whispered Sasuke, to which Naruto whipped his head around and sent him a warning glare.

"Shut up, _teme_." He growled. Turning back to Kurama, who was busy trying to kill Sasuke with his eyes, he said "Let's go home, nii-chan."

Naruto managed to pull Kurama, who grumbled something like 'perverted Uchiha' under his breath, to the door, before Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around, and gave both Uchiha's a warm smile.

"Bye Itachi. See you tomorrow Sasuke."

Naruto and Kurama disappeared through the door. On their way back, Kurama was lecturing Naruto about perverts, how to defend from one and giving an oath that if the 'bloody rapist' tried to touch him again, he would castrate him.

Naruto sighed, already foreseeing their first wedding night; if Kurama allowed them to go that far, that is. It wouldn't be surprising if Kurama crashed the wedding with a gun, killing Sasuke in the process, before snatching his little baby brother away into the sunset. Oh dear God, why did he bother with that bastard in the first place? He brought nothing but troubles for the Uzumaki junior. Then again, Naruto mused, he wouldn't mind some trouble if it meant he could have a continuation of tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I've promised, here it is- **_**Uchimaki Matrimony**_**, a lemony continuation of **_**Nine Kisses**_**. It can be found on my profile under that name; for those too lazy to search, follow **s/ 8042247/ 1/ Uchimaki_ Matrimony . **Just without the spaces. Thank you all for reviews! Love ya!**

**enRei**


End file.
